In passenger ground vehicles such as trains, it is known to provide an emergency evacuation ramp which can be easily actuated by passengers in case of emergency to exit the vehicle quickly. Such ramps are sometimes integrated with an emergency door of the vehicle to automatically deploy when the door is opened. However, emergency ramps integrated with doors often either block a space where a window of the door would otherwise be provided, and as such reduce the vision area of the operator and/or the passengers, may have a relatively complex deployment motion that increases the probability of malfunction during deployment, and/or necessitate a relatively complex manufacturing and installation process.